Jordi Chin
Jordi Chin is a Fixer, the hired partner of Aiden Pearce, and a supporting character in Watch Dogs. Description When you’re screwed beyond belief, you call in a fixer. And that’s Jordi. He gets things done and gets paid good money for his services. You need a body to disappear? You gotta find a missing adversary? Someone pissed you off? You call Jordi. Biography Watch Dogs At the start of the game, Jordi had been hired by Aiden in order to find any leads to the murder of his niece and has successfully found the gunman responsible Maurice Vega. In order for Aiden to escape the stadium basement and allow Jordi to take Maurice to a safe holding place, he deliberately kills several members of the Viceroy's gang and Maurice's guards in order to stage it as a gang shootout and not a kidnapping. He also calls the police in order to cover up their real reason for being there and that any potential evidence will be assumed to belong to the 'shoot out'. Jordi later contacts Aiden to deliver a thief to his client for him as a form of payment for all he has done for Aiden but does not tell him that the client was the head of the the Club Dermot "Lucky" Quinn and that Quinn would probably kill the hired thief afterwards, this leads Jordi to tell Aiden that he needs to relax and to focus on the money and not the morals. Jordi also contacts Aiden that a survivor from the stadium killings is being coerced into pointing out Aiden for killing the gang members, forcing Aiden to intimidate the person organizing the coercion and infiltrating a prison in order to silence the witness. In By Any Means Necessary, he gives sniper support to Aiden. He ends up taken down by Iraq's men, but manage to escape. When Aiden takes on Damien in the final showdown, they are interrupted by Jordi, who attempts to kill Pearce, claiming that he has received a new contract (he might be hired by Blume but this is unconfirmed). Jordi instructs Aiden to kick his gun over. As Aiden attempts to hack the lighthouse lamp, Jordi demands him to hand the phone over but is ignored. Jordi is thrown off the lighthouse by Pearce, but later turns out to have survived the final showdown between him, Damien and Aiden as evident when he contacted Aiden after the meeting at the lighthouse, allowing Aiden to meet Maurice and decide his fate. Bad Blood While not appearing in the game, he is mentioned one time two fixers in the mansion during the mission Bad Medicine. The Fixers say that Jordi is lying low for a while. Appearance Jordi is an Asian male with black, mid-length hair. He has facial hair in the form of a goatee. He is six feet in height, wears a formal red button-shirt with the top button undone and the collar is worn above the jacket. This shirt is worn along with a matching grey suit. Jordi wears brown smart shoes to compliment his suit. He also occasionally wears black leather gloves whilst "at work". Personality Charismatic and intelligent, Jordi reached his leadership position within the Fixers not through intimidation or fear, but through planning and prowess. A gun for hire who carries cleanups wealthy clients' mistakes for cold hard cash, Jordi seems to have an acquired taste for classic art and finesse, as he describes Aiden as 'much like this shit show' having 'no art, no nuance, no subtlety' (at the Dot ConneXion art gallery). Jordi's playful way of explaining things is a perfect foil to Aiden's stoic, steely nature. However, at times, Jordi feels a little undervalued in his camaraderie with Pearce; for example, the frustrated tone in Jordi's voice as he addresses Aiden before he leaves a random apartment — "Do you realize how much I do for you?" conveys just that. Jordi also displays a high level of composure and a good sense of humor at times as well. He often makes humorous comments, even in dire situations. In Bottom of the Eighth, he says, "We got a bunch of dead bodies, right? We got 40,000 people above us. We need a distraction." Jordi is also shown as amoral and is likely a sociopath, given his flippant disregard for anyone that happens to be in his way, even innocent people. Aiden Pearce describes him as a person whose "principles change with the amount of money involved." He lectures Aiden at one point, saying that he "needs to separate the morals from the moola." Skills Being a Fixer, Jordi is quite skilled with many weapons, including, but not limited to, handguns, knives, explosives, and high-powered sniper rifles. Relationships Aiden Pearce Jordi and Aiden appear to have a love-hate relationship between one another; as Aiden notes, "We don't hang out, because we'd kill each other." As a part of their association, Jordi provides resources, weapons, and information. They do, however, share an understanding of each other, and can work very effectively as a team. Events Jordi first appeared in the first mission, telling Aiden Pearce the escape plan from the stadium and takes care of Maurice for Pearce. Murders Committed *2 unnamed Black Viceroys. *2 Chicago South Club Hitmen *1 Arms Dealer (Privacy Invasion/possibly) Mission Appearances Watch Dogs *Bottom of the Eighth * They Can't Hide (phone call) * Backseat Driver (phone call) *Not the Pizza Guy * A Wrench in the Works (phone call) *Dressed in Peels (phone call) *Uninvited * For the Portfolio (phone call) *By Any Means Necessary * The Defalt Condition (phone call) *Sometimes You Still Lose (betrayal) Bad Blood * Bad Medicine (mentioned) Trivia *The first audio log that is available and is under the author Aiden Pearce (#1) states that Jordi was a fixer (as stated above) Aiden hired to help find the gunman, which eventually led Aiden to Maurice. *When Aiden uses the Profiler on Jordi, all of his information is displayed as 'NO RECORD'. This could be due to him meddling with the ctOS. It is also possible that Jordi illegally immigrated to Chicago to begin his criminal career, and thus, Blume have no information regarding his identity. ** That makes him also one of the rare characters whose age remains unknown. *Jordi's picture can be found on Aiden's wall in his Owl Motel room. There are notes written next to it that read "TO CONTACT; FIXER #9; TRUST?". *His surname 'Chin' suggests that he is of Chinese descent. *He can be seen briefly during a Privacy Invasion. Jordi is standing in front of a dead man, whom he probably killed, cleaning up the mess. *After completing the entire campaign, Aiden's first Cars on Demand request includes Jordi Chin telling Aiden that he will be on leave while his associate takes over. **''"My associate will be happy to..."'' Gallery |-|Original Artwork = Jordi Chin (Small).jpg|Unrendered upper body shot of Jordi Jordi Chin (Concept-Full).png|Rendered fully body shot of Jordi Watch Dogs Jordi Chin Art.jpg| Watch Dogs Jordi Chin Close Up.jpg| |-|Screenshots = Jordi with a pistol.jpg|Jordi Chin, behind a store counter, wielding a handgun. Watch Dogs Jordi Chin.png References Category:Characters Category:Characters in Watch Dogs Category:Main characters Category:Male Characters Category:Alive Category:Antagonists